


Two hearts one human | Thasmin

by gayllifrrey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, F/F, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayllifrrey/pseuds/gayllifrrey
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are alone in the TARDIS, what could go wrong?





	Two hearts one human | Thasmin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Thasmin fanfic. I am not a native English speaker so if I write things wrong I am sorry! Enjoy the fic!
> 
> Muchas gracias 💕😊

Graham and Ryan weren't in that moment in the TARDIS, they've decided to take a break now. The Doctor and Yaz were alone there. The TARDIS was silent and Yaz was such a curious person so she walked towards the central panel looking for the Doctor, but she couldn't find her there. That was her opportunity to touch stuff and investigate; as she sliced her hand towards the central panel a big huge sound came from the Doctor's room. Yaz almost jumped there so she turned her back and raised both eyebrows.

"Are you okay Doctor??" asked with concern on her voice. She didn't get an answer so she thought it would be a better idea go there and check. She went upstairs to find the Doctor on the floor with a mechanic tool inside her mouth. Yaz frowned and asked.

" What are... What are you doing here? I heard something and..."

The Doctor smiled and pointed her with the tool and then she walked towards her. 

"I am fixing something, a chamaleonic circuit but I can't fix it... I hate when I can't fix things! It is so frustrating!!!!"

"Yeah... I can see that..." then Yaz saw a black stain on her face and she couldn't help but bit her bottom lip. - "You have something... on your face let me... clean it"

"Sure!!!" answered the Doctor with a grin and a goofy smile. As Yaz approached to her she could feel her two hearts beating quicker. She pressed her lips and watched Yaz's actions in silent. The brown one sliced her hand on the Doctor's cheek and cleaned the stain with her thumb, it was with a soft caress and she smiled softly.

"Done.." Yaz looked away for a few seconds as both bodies where too close, she can feel the Doctor's breath and then she took from the Doctor's hand the mechanic tool. - "Let me help you, I have nothing better to do..." as she said those words the Doctor took Yaz's hand and looked into her brown eyes. So she answered her back "You should rest... you humans need to sleep, trust me, I am a Doctor".

Yaz was nervous and rolled her eyes then pointed the Doctor with the tool. 

"You are the Doctor and I am Yasmin Khan. I am helping you".

"No, you are wrong. You are not Yasmin Khan". Said the Doctor with a shy smile and a proud one.

\- "You are Yaz".

Yaz frowned with a silly smile, she blushed of course. "W-what?"

"Come on, help me!!! I have to fix this bloody chamaleonic circuit Yaz!"

And then they both crouched on the floor. They exchanged looks, but they looked away. Both blushed. Without saying a word Yaz grabbed the Doctor's hand and caressed it softly. There was silent while these two were trying to fix the chamaleonic circuit, it was The Doctor who broke that silent when she grabbed Yaz's hand to paint with black stains "I love you" in Gallifreyan.

"What's that??" asked confused as The Doctor got close to Yaz with a goofy smile.

"Love".

And then Yaz couldn't help it but grab the Doctor by the suspenders and place a kiss on her lips. It felt good as it was soft and warm. The blonde wrapped her arms around Yaz's waist and smiled against her lips.

"I should fall more frequently on the floor while fixing chamaleonic circuits".

Yaz laughed against the Doctor's lips and raised both eyebrows. 

"And I should come here and clean more frequently stains on your face".

"That's rude..."

"No it isn't..."

"Okay you win... 10 points to Yasmin Khan!!!"

"Doctor..."

"My Yaz.." 


End file.
